


Simon Said- Final Part

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Simon Said- Final Part

In the morning, paramedics and police arrived on the crime scene, the only person dead being Weber. Andy was the one talking to the police, using his magic on them while the paramedics took care of you and Sam. More Sam than you because Sam was the one who went unconscious. 

You watched as Andy persuaded the cops to see what Andy wanted them to see.

“He’s getting better at it.” You said, leaning into Dean’s side.

“Yeah.” The Winchester’s agreed. When Andy was done, he walked past Tracy who refused to make eye contact. He sighed and walked over to you just as the paramedic left Sam’s side.

“She won’t even look at me.” Andy sighed sadly.

“Yeah, she’s pretty shaken up.” Sam said softly.

“No, this is different. Before last night, I’ve never used my mind control on her. She’s scared of me now and that’s the last thing I want.”

“Andy, you’ll make it work. If you really care about her, you’ll make it work.” You said with a small smile.

“Yeah, I guess.” He sighed.

“Hey, I hate to do this but we have to get going. Here, take my number and if anything comes up, don’t hesitate to call.” Sam handed Andy a piece of paper.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Andy asked, clueless.

“You be good or we’ll be back.” Dean threatened him. You and the Winchesters left Andy’s side, going back to the Impala.

“Looks like I was right.” Sam said with a sigh when you were out of ear shot from anyone.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Andy. He’s a killer after all.”

“No, Sam, he saved a ton of people’s lives. He saved Dean’s life.” You said, holding onto Dean’s hand.

“Bottom line, last night, he killed somebody.”

“Yeah, but he’s not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was pushed into that.” Dean said, getting into his car.

“Weber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica’s death.” Sam said, getting in as well.

“What’s your point, Sam?” Dean asked, not ready to have this conversation.

“In the right circumstances, everyone’s capable of murder. Everyone. You know, maybe that’s what the demon’s doing. Maybe he’s pushing us; finding ways to break us.”

“Sam, we don’t know what the demons wants.” You said, sliding into the back.

“You know, I heard you before, Dean, when Andy made you tell the truth. You’re just as scared of this as I am.”

“That was mind control! I mean, it’s like being roofied, man, that doesn’t count.” Dean said, scoffing.

“What?” Sam asked, confused.

“No, I’m calling a do-over.” Dean said stubbornly. You had to hold back a smile at that.

“What are you, seven?” Sam scoffed.

“Doesn’t matter. Look, we’ve just gotta keep doing what we’re doing, find that evil son of a bitch and kill it.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Sam sighed. Just then, your phone went off and you picked it up without looking at the caller.

“Hello?”

“We found something, Y/N. You should head over here fast.” Jo said.

“Okay, we’ll be there as soon as possible,” You hung up and looked at Dean. “That was Jo. She said that she found something on the demon.” Dean nodded and started the car, escaping the bridge.

It was midday when you arrived at the Roadhouse. It was empty which you were grateful with. This was meant to be discussed privately.

“Jo, sweetie?” Ellen said. When Jo looked at her, she continued. “Go pull up another case of beer.”

“Mom…” Jo said with a sigh. She was about to argue when Ellen gave her a nasty look. Jo left without a word and did as she was told.

“So, you uh, want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?” Ellen asked Dean.

“No. Not really. No offense, it’s just kind of a family thing.” Dean said, not liking the idea of stranger interfering with his life.

“Not anymore it isn’t,” Ellen dropped a stack of paper’s in front of Dean. “I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher’s house burnt down on his six-month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don’t you? You think it went after Gallagher’s family?”

“Yeah, we think so.” Sam said with a nod.

“Sam…” Dean sighed.

“Why?” Ellen asked.

“None of your business.” Dean snapped.

“Dean, she’s just trying to help.” You whispered to him.

“You mind your tongue with me, boy. This isn’t just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad is coming and it’s coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best, all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half-truths here.” Ellen scolded the older Winchester.

“There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me. Um, we all have some kind of ability.” Sam said slowly.

“Ability?” Ellen asked, needing clarification.

“Yeah, psychic ability. Me, I have, um, I have visions; premonitions. I don’t know, it’s different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us.” Sam explained.

“I, on the other hand, can move things with my mind when I’m worked up. The demon… We ran into him on a hunt and he said that I put a kink into his plan. I wasn’t supposed to have this power. He wanted me dead and got my mother instead. They punished her because of me. How is that fair?” Your voice broke at the end of that.

Your looked up to see Jo staring at you with tears in her own eyes. You hated bringing this upon strangers but it just came out. Dean put an arm around you and rubbed your arm, trying to soothe you.

“Y/N, sweetie, I’m so sorry this happened to you. But what I don’t understand, what kind of plans are we talking about?” Ellen asked.

“We don’t know.” Sam said, sighing.

“These people out there, these psychics, are they dangerous?” Ellen asked.

“We’re not dangerous.” You said softly.

“But some of them are, like, very dangerous.” Sam added.

“Okay, how many of them are we looking at?” Ellen thought.

“We’ve been able to track a clear pattern so far. They’ve all had house fires on the night of the kid’s six-month birthday.” Dean said.

“That’s not true.” Sam said suddenly.

“What do you mean?” You asked Sam. You thought that is the pattern here.

“Weber? Or Ansen Weems, or whatever his name is, I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. There’s nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Which breaks pattern. So, if there’s any others like him, there’d be nothing in the system. No way to track them all down.” Ellen said with a sigh.

“So, who knows how many of them are really out there?” You said, beginning to worry.

“Jo? You better break out the whiskey instead.” Jo nodded, understanding. She got out the whiskey and sat next to you. What was really going on? How were you a kink in the yellow-eyed demon’s plan? Why aren’t you supposed to have this power? How did you get it in the first place?

You had so many unanswered questions and suddenly, whiskey didn’t seem like a bad idea right now.


End file.
